


Old Married Couple

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 40, Lavender and Ron's marriage has lost its spice.  They try to rekindle the flame with some roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Married Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the January 2014 everything old is new again month at [](http://daily-deviant.livejournal.com/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://daily-deviant.livejournal.com/). Thank you, [](http://katmarajade.livejournal.com/profile)[**katmarajade**](http://katmarajade.livejournal.com/) for the beta work! AND [ 52\. Role Play](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/10859.html) on [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/)**smut_69**

Here's my January offering for [](http://daily-deviant.livejournal.com/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://daily-deviant.livejournal.com/)

 **Title:** Old Married Couple  
**Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Kinks/Themes Chosen:** heterosexuals, adolescentism  
**Other Warnings:** student/teacher roleplay, spanking, future!fic  
**Word Count:** 2,224  
**Summary/Description:** At the age of 40, Lavender and Ron's marriage has lost its spice. They try to rekindle the flame with some roleplay.  
**Author's Notes:** Originally written for the January 2014 everything old is new again month at [](http://daily-deviant.livejournal.com/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://daily-deviant.livejournal.com/). Thank you, [](http://katmarajade.livejournal.com/profile)[**katmarajade**](http://katmarajade.livejournal.com/) for the beta work! AND [ 52\. Role Play](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/10859.html) on [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/)

Sex was done. Finished. And Lavender lay in the bed looking at the ceiling beside Ron.

"Is this what it's like to be 40 and married then?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron yawned.

"I mean when did we get so boring?"

"Boring? I thought that was brilliant."

"Liar. You just remember the last time you said something disparaging about our sex life. It ended badly for you."

"So badly." Ron nodded, and looked at her sideways. He was clearly nervous to say much more.

"I think we need something to spice things up." Lavender rolled to her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "What do you think?"

Ron remained quiet for a full two minutes. "Is this a trick? You're not trying to get me to say something stupid so you can clock me one, are you? I mean, you've done that before, and I think I should be careful about this."

Sighing, she flopped back against the pillows. "Remember when we used to do it all over? I mean, you couldn't keep your hands off me. Closets, bathrooms, that time with your hand under the table at Christmas dinner..."

"Mum knew about that one. We're not allowed to do that anymore, remember?"

"You're missing the point." Lavender scooted closer to Ron, in an attempt at snuggling, something they rarely did anymore. He took a scoot away to give her more room. _Sigh_.

"No. I hear you. You want ridiculously hot, spontaneous sex. Like we had when we were younger."

"Yes, but with better orgasms. You've improved on the orgasms."

She felt Ron shrug against her and without looking at him, she could tell he was smirking. "Good to know. I've enjoyed the practise time."

"So have I. You know, I love you, right? I mean, I don't want this to seem like I'm complaining. I just don't want us to get tired of each other."

Ron snorted. "Sometimes you're as pants at words as I am."

Lavender lay beside him quietly. He was right. Sometimes she was really bad at explaining how she felt without sounding like she was whinging. Luckily, he rarely held that against her. It was one of his finer traits. That, and amazing arms. Never underestimate the attractiveness factor of amazing arms. They were often underrated.

"Eureka!" Ron clapped his hands together so suddenly that Lavender let out a squeal of surprise when he sat bolt-upright in bed.

"What the hell is that all about?" she demanded, heart beating fast from the fright.

"I think I know just the thing to put the spark back in our bed!"

"You mean that figuratively, right? Cause last time you had that idea about candle wax being sexy, we nearly burned the place down. Also, second degree burns on my left tit were embarrassing to explain to the Medi-witch. She laughed for a really long time."

"True. You promised not to bring that up again."

"Sorry, sometimes I forget all the things I've promised not to hold over your head. Go ahead. Just know that if it involves candles in the bedroom, I'm vetoing the suggestion."

Ron nodded. "Fair enough. No candles."

"No bathtub sex either. One near drowning incident is enough for any marriage."

"Yeah, I had to answer a lot of questions from Magical Law Enforcement about that one. It was pretty rotten."

Lavender took some sympathy on him. It was, after all, she who had suggested the bathtub rendezvous. "It was great. I liked it, you know, before I almost died. But we were younger then. If we did it now, it would be different. My boobs have stopped pointing out, and now I'd just lose them in my armpits. Hard to feel sexy with armpit boobs."

Ron blinked in non-understanding. He found all boobs sexy, whether he had to fish them out of her armpits or not. He shook it off, however. "Do you still have your old Hogwarts uniform?"

"Of course I do."

He clapped his hands together. "Tomorrow is going to be amazing."

***

Lavender was angry. Angry was far too nice a word for it, in fact. What had started as a grand idea was going south in a hurry.

 _Ooh, lets get dressed up in our old school uniforms and relive our Sixth Year. Damn, you will look amazing in that skirt!_ Ron had suggested. And that flush on his cheeks and the gleam in his eye had added to the belief that this was a _great_ idea.

"Great idea, indeed. Hmph!" Lavender tugged at the skirt's zip in vein. It was bad enough the old Gryffindor jumper was so tight she could barely move her arms. _Probably my boobs are just bigger now. They're more developed. More voluptuous. More--_ Oh, who was she trying to fool? The fucking back fat was making her once girlish figure look like it had been melted and poured into her once perfectly low cut, make-the-boys-all-drool jumper. And now the zipper on her skirt refused to move an inch past her thigh. Not to mention the ample bit of arse that was hanging out of the hem. Ron wouldn't mind that part. The easier to get to, the better, in his opinion. Well, that hadn't changed since Sixth Year.

"Are you ready?" Ron called from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Go the fuck away!"

The doorknob turned, the door opened, and Ron stepped in with a puzzled expression. "If that's your sexy, come and take me voice, you might be doing it wrong."

"Well, your stupid idea was... stupid."

Ron gave her a once over, eyes travelling from the top of her head down to her bare toes. "I think if you just use an Expanding Charm on--"

"OUT, OUT, GET THE FUCK OUT!" She approached menacingly (as menacingly as one can manage when basically hopping like a mermaid in a skirt that wouldn't budge), fists clenched, and he began to back away.

"What? You didn't think it was actually going to fit, did you?"

She glared the glare of death and destruction. He held up his hands in surrender. "I just mean--"

It was then that Lavender noticed he wasn't wearing his school uniform at all. He had on one of his old black Auror robes that he'd used at the Training Academy. It was tight, but it fit. "Wait. What's that get up? Where's your school uniform?"

One corner of Ron's mouth quirked up into a half smile. "I thought I'd be the teacher. I found a paddle and everything for when you misbehave. Can't wait to make that bum of yours all red and rosy when I turn you over my knee."

The word 'paddle' sent goose pimples down her arms. Aside from that, however, she wasn't even remotely fooled. "Didn't fit, then?"

"I busted the zip of my trousers. Probably cause my cock's grown so much, you know."

"You do remember that I saw your cock then and now, right?"

"Yeah, but your memory's not so good." Ron pointed his wand at her skirt and nothing happened.

"Do you really think Madam Malkin is that stupid? Why do you think we had to buy new uniforms every year? They have Non-altering Charms on them."

"Clever old bat."

"Honestly, Ron, do you think your parents were just buying you and your brothers new robes because they had the extra Galleons lying about?"

"I guess I never thought about it." He was looking at her bum. The white, cotton schoolgirl type knickers had his undivided attention. His tongue snaked out to lick at the corner of his mouth. A tent was forming in the too-tight robe.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, you cannot find this attractive! I look like I've been melted and poured into this uniform."

"You poured in all the good parts though, and some of them are sticking out nicely."

"You are impossible, Ron Weasley."

"Not the first time I've heard that. Not even the first time this week, actually." He started towards her. "But _Professor_ Weasley is tired of hearing your cheek, Miss Brown. I think you need to bend over the bed and allow me to correct your unladylike behaviour."

"Ron, I don't think--"

"NOW."

Lavender let out an "eep" of surprise at the authority behind his tone, and she felt a shiver go through her. She rushed to bend over the bed and pushed her bum out in a way she thought was appealing. The white knickers were on display and she turned to look over her shoulder, catching Ron's eye. The tight skirt was ruining her display and Ron seemed to agree because he stepped forward and gave it a sharp tug. The fabric gave a loud rip and fell to puddle around her bare feet. She stepped out of it and kicked it across the carpet.

Ron pulled a slim, round paddle from beneath his robes. It must have been in his back trouser pocket. "Miss Brown, I'm told that you turned a fellow student into a toad."

"Why, no, Professor, Hermione Granger looked that way before. I had nothing to do with it." She used her most innocent voice.

Ron gave her bum a sharp whap with the paddle. "That was catty."

"You opened the door; sometimes I can't resist. Besides, I find Hermione mostly tolerable now-- well most days, but this is Sixth Year, remember? I'm just staying in character."

Ron snorted. "Liar." Ron rubbed his hand over her ample bum and slid a finger into the waistband of her knickers. "You have to be punished, you know, for your wicked tongue."

"I just called a toad a toad, _Professor_." Ron's paddle came down with a sharp smack to make her squeal. She wiggled her bum at the stinging and heard Ron groan in appreciation.

"Fuck," came out in a strained whisper and she pushed her bum up higher for his admiration. "Lav, I'm about to--"

"Stay in character!" she demanded. "I think, being an honest person and calling toady people toads probably merits ten licks, _Professor_ ," she suggested.

Ron did his best to recover. His voice was throaty, but he ran his hand over her rear and pulled the cotton knickers tight so that they gathered into the crack of her bum, leaving her cheeks exposed. "Count them," he croaked. The first swing landed on her bum and made her squeak out the word "One."

"Spread your legs apart."

She did as instructed and counted off smacks two and three in rapid succession. Her bum was burning and her knees were growing weak with excitement. Ron leaned over her back, his silky robes brushing against her red bum and making her shiver at the sensation. He pulled her hair back with one hand and gave it a painful jerk as he leaned in to lick the shell of her ear.

"Professor, I don't think you should--" She squealed as he pulled her hair harder and began to grind his erection against her arse.

"When I'm done with your punishment, Miss Brown, I'm going to spread your legs and fuck you over my desk until you scream," Ron whispered in her ear.

"This is a bed, Ron, not a desk. Should we move to--"

"Don't ruin it. Play along," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I forgot."

Ron grabbed hold of her knickers pulling them so tightly between her cheeks that he near lifted her feet from the floor and the sensation against her clit was making her throb with need. He brought the paddle down one smack after another. So many times that she forgot to count and tears stung her eyes from the pain, but the pleasure it created between her legs was bringing her to orgasm faster than she could remember in a very long time.

She was moaning and whimpering, and she could hear Ron fumbling with yanking off his robe and pulling down his zip. He pulled her knickers aside and slid his fingers beneath the soaked fabric to stroke her clit as he slid into her. Every thrust brought his hips crashing against her stinging bum and made her bite her lip, and she came hard, face down into the bed as Ron stroked her clit and fucked her into the mattress. She heard him groan loud behind her. He grabbed hands full of her red bum as he came causing her to raise up on her toes and clinch tight around his cock. She felt the weight of him on her back when he was spent, and he gave her bum one final swat with his palm.

He took a few minutes to speak, but when he did, she giggled. "Maybe if I punish you once a week like this, we can tame that razor-sharp tongue of yours."

She snorted. "Doubtful."

"Professor Weasley will give it his best try. Spanking you is something I should do a lot more often."

"Pretty sure someone should report you to the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Your brand of discipline is highly unethical. Besides, next time you'll be the one on the end of the paddle, and I don't smack lightly."

Ron grinned, readjusting himself on the bed and pulling her to his chest. "Boring old people, my arse."


End file.
